The present invention relates to a wiring board, a stacked wiring board and a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
In the case of bonding a semiconductor chip face-down to a substrate, positioning of bumps of the semiconductor chip and lands of the substrate is important. As shown in FIG. 11A, a semiconductor chip 500 and a substrate 510 are designed so that the position of a bump 502 and a land 512 are coincided. The substrate 510 is formed of a resin or the like, and tends to expand or contract in comparison with a semiconductor. If the substrate 510 expands as shown in FIG. 11B, the position of the land 512 is moved. As a result, the position of the bump 502 and the land 512 cannot be positioned as shown in FIG. 11C.